1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid bypass devices used with fishing arrangements within a wellbore and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing arrangements are used to try to remove stuck tools or devices from the interior of a wellbore. The stuck tool typically has an upper end fishing neck that can be engaged by a latching tool on a running string. Two common latching tools are known as a spear and an overshot tool. Often, the latching tool is actuated using hydraulic pressure to be latched and unlatched from the fishing neck. In such a case, unobstructed fluid flow from the surface is needed to operate the latching tool, since the latching tool is unlatched from the fishing neck by pumping of a predetermined rate of fluid through the latching tool.
The inventors have recognized that fluid flow through the running string to operate other tools within the running string can inadvertently cause the latching tool to be released from the fishing neck of the stuck tool, which is undesirable.